


Death and Rebirth

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sparks Fly and Fire Burns [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hellhounds, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Part two of All you need is a Spark.Rise of the Nemeton and fall of the Argents.  A new pack learns controle and a mage learns that when Sparks fly the fire that burns can give way to something stronger.  Even in death there are some powers that can't be stopped.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Please read part one before you read this.

Three days after there rescue Stiles and Derek emerge from their slumber/recovery state. Stiles stretches out yawning bumping his fist into the solid mass he’s been using as a pillow.

“Morning.” Derek say rubbing his nose.

He turns his head and sees the clock read 1:21pm.  “Sorry and it’s more like afternoon.  Can you hear anyone in the house?”

“Yeah. Laura, two unknow teenagers and I think Parrish.”

“Come on guess its time we faced the music.” Stiles kicks the covers off violently then drags the werewolf down stairs with him.

 Sitting at the kitchen island is Jackson, Danny, Laura and his father’s boyfriend.  “Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about your crimes.” Jackson roles his eyes. “Car theft, arson and vandalism.”

“Vandalism? We didn’t vandalize anything.” He scoffs.

“The cement under the jeep is scorched.  The city can fine you for the repairs.” Laura says picking at her muffin.

“I’d be more worried about Stiles. He’s usually a calm and level headed but you burned his mother’s Jeep.”

Stiles eyes bleep purple as he stomps into the kitchen.  “ **YOU TORCHED MY JEEP**!”  The anger and rage rolls off him in waves. The energy visible as his skin crawls and crackles with electricity, sparks fly from his fingers as he fights not to strike Jackson.  Laura leaps from her seat stunned at the display but she isn’t fast enough to protect her new beta.  Stiles hand gets millimeters from Jacksons face before Derek places a hand on his shoulder anchoring him.  Instantly the sparks end.  With a strained breath and gritted teeth Stiles calmly speaks and lowering his hand. “You, Danny and Matt are going to pay for the repairs and restoration of my jeep then you three are going to personally scrub the cement clean and repair the damage.  Also, you are going drive me to school every day and home.” He winks at Derek for that last part.  Derek pulls Stiles into his lap as he sits on the last barstool and kisses Stiles temple. Laura just winkles her nose at the two.

Jackson visible chokes down a hard swallow as he shakes his head agreeing.  “I’m sorry. It’s just…”  


Stiles puts his hand up stopping him “I know you want answers.  I know part of the story but it’s not mine to tell.  For that you need to talk to Chris Argent, but he patient he’s got a lot on his plate.” Stiles looks at the fridge points his finger, the door opens and two bottles of soda waft out as the door closes behind them. “Thank you Alpha Hale for turning four teenagers. Even though that wasn’t my plan.” He said with a hint of sarcasm.

 “Your forced me two turn these kids!” Laura stood anger building in her face.

“Yeah, Stumpy and I did.” He fights back  “Because trying to convincing you wasn’t working. When I left you and Dad outside your old house I went and meditated. I saw bits a pieces for the future and the only way to get you do what was needed was to force you.  I allowed myself to be captured, to be strung up and disconnected from the earth in order to save your brother.” Strong arms wrap around Stiles waist keeping him in place. “Stump’s plan was to get you to turn three.  You chose to turn Erica all on your own making four sacrifices.” Stiles pauses, takes a deep calming breath and reaches for a muffin in the middle of the counter. “My plan was just Scott. When I said that it was all going according to plan just not my plan.  It was the Nemeton’s plan.  Gerard and this hunters played there rolls.   I didn’t see Allison being taken and I didn’t know Victoria and Kate would get buried alive.” He slowly feeds Derek the muffin with a smile.

A long silence falls over the kitchen after Stiles outburst.  It was interrupted by the shrill beeps from Parrish’s phone.

 “John and Chris will be here soon with an update.” Parrish shared looking at his phone.

“I’ll be in the Batcave.”  Stiles marches off down the stairs to the basement.  He is done dealing with grumpy people what just want to piss him off.

 

An hour later a loud knock wakes him from his meditation.  He looks at the steel door to the basement like it’s, it’s fault for breaking his concentration. “Fuck.” He grumbles as he stumbles to his feet.

The Batcave originally his mothers study has become over the years his fortress of solitude.  A place where he could come and meditate, practice with his spark and maintain a vast library of spell books, supernatural lore, and bestiaries his family has gathered.    He know it’s not his father or Jordan knocking because they know not to bother him and wait till he comes out.  Now, it’s being invaded.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice echoes thru the door. “Your Dad wants to see you.”

For Derek he’d allow the intrusion. He waved his hand over the door knop dropping the wards that locked him in.  “They sent you to fetch me.” Stiles smiled shaking his head “cowards all of them.”

“Well you did cause an earthquake.” Derek says with a smile as they ascend the stairs into the kitchen.

“I doubt I could do that again, be sides that was all the Nemeton doing.  I just owed it.”

The whole pack was now gathered in the kitchen Laura and her four betas were sitting around the kitchen table. Danny, Jordan, Chris and the Sheriff at the kitchen island.  Derek gave Stiles gentle hug then joined the pack at the table.

“Good now that we are all here.” John said looking around the room “We’ve finished excavating the underground bunker on Hale land and it’s empty.”

“Empty?” Derek questions.

“Yeah empty as in no bodies. Victoria and Kate were not found.”  Chris explained “Allison’s missing and so are my wife and sister.”

“I think I’m going to go for a walk.”  Stiles says looking around the room then turning and walking out the door.

 


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, FYI.

His walk took him deep in to the Preserve to the now excavated bunker.  He expected a gigantic hole instead it was reinforced tunnel that engineers strategically removed layers of cement and dirt.   He didn’t need to go down the hole to discover what happened to the evil women he just knew.  They were gone.  Their bodies, their souls and their spirt sacrificed to the underworld, to Hades himself. At least that’s what he hoped happened.

Before the Nemeton, before his mother died and before is spark was ignited he had ADHD.  His mind was never still his control came from meditation and family became his anchor just like it was for his mother.  Since he awoke a few hours ago he expected a struggle to control his powers but instead he fells nothing.  Not exactly nothing.  He still knows he’s contacted to the earth that pulsing pull that hums under his skin but it’s different. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath when he opens them his eyes are glowing the familiar purple but he can see so much more.  He see the pattern the trees make with the breeze, the lay lines that crisscross in a path under the trees and something doesn’t belong in the Preserve.  It glows red sticking out like a sore thumb in the pile of dirt and cement chunks over to the right of the opening.

“Stiles.” He pulled from his thoughts turning to see Laura and Derek standing behind him.

“Alpha Hale.”  He addresses her. “Derek, what are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.”

“Are you afraid of me?” Stiles askes walking toward the siblings.

“No…maybe…just a little.” Laura confesses.  “After the earthquake, and burring them alive.  I don’t know what you are capable of now that you are a mage.”

“First off I’m not sure if I caused the earthquake but I know I didn’t cause the cave in.” He motions then to follow.  He climbs up on the pile and reaches in to the mound of earth up to his elbow and pulls out a small round piece of burnt plastic.  “Blasting cap.”

“Everyone assumed it was in aftershock that caused the collapse. They wouldn’t be looking for anything else.”  Derek theorized.

“Exactly babe.  I’m going to call Parrish and see what he can ‘dig’ up on this device.” Stiles walked a few feet away to make the call leaving the wolves near the rubble.

“How well do you know these tunnels, Laura?”  Derek asked kicking a rock

“There are miles and miles. They were originally dug as service tunnels for a subway that never happened.  Grandpa Hale started them but when he died it was never finished.”

“I’d like to take Scott and Jackson down to the tunnels and see if anyone’s been using them.”

Stiles returned before Laura could answer. “Jordan will be here in an hour to see about the explosives. I need to find stumpy. Something is off.” He holds up his right palm an sparks fly from his fingertips. “This morning I wasn’t trying to fry Jackson’s brains. I was going to slap him.  I tried meditating and that didn’t help, I hope mediating on the Nemeton will help.”

“Alright.  I’ll wait for Jordan. Derek take Scott, Jackson and Boyd  down in the tunnels and just explore, don’t engage if you find anything. Have Erica come with Parrish.  I think we need a to have a talk girl to girl.” Laura ordered.

Derek stepped in front of Stiles reaching for his hands ignoring the sparks. “Be careful.  The Argents could be hiding anywhere and if they found the Nemeton once they could find it again.”

“I doubt that big guy.” He reached up slightly and placed a  chased kiss on Derek’s lips before turning an walking into the woods.

“You be careful down there too.  I just got you back.” Laura said giving her brother a hug before shooing him off to the remains of the Hale house where an entrance to the tunnels is buried under its chard remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted in 2019.


	3. Wolf vs. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Place your bets on who will win. A little back story and history in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that the next chapter would be in 2019 but inspiration hit. Enjoy.

As soon as the parents, _Laura and Derek_ , left Jackson stormed out to the Stilinski’s backyard.  He was fuming.  The last three days he’s been dropped into a world that belongs in science fiction not really.   The yard wasn’t big but it was surrounded by a tall fence at least eight feet high.  In the back there was a shed with an old basketball hoop fixed over the door.  He fished out a worn basketball out of the bushes next to the deck and launched it towards the hoop.  The ball exploded on impact taking the hoop with it.

“Great, another thing we have to fix.”  Danny said announcing in his presents next to his best friend.

Jackson looked at the tan boy that only a few days ago he considered his friend.  Now, he didn’t know what to make of the guy. “It’s all Stilinski’s fault.”

“Right blame all your problems on someone else, cus’ your such a saint.”

“That freak did this to me.” He held up his hand as his claws extended.

“And what does that make me?  I was born this way.”  Danny showed his hand transforming.

“Just what the hell are you?”

“I’m a decedent from a race called Draconian.  We crashed on his planet during the Mesopotamia era.”

“You’re an alien.”

“I don’t consider myself and alien.”

“Get away from me.” Jackson pushes his friend back, his legs hitting the deck.

“I’m still the same person, still your friend, although lately with you declaring war on Stiles I begging to question it.”

“He killed my parents.”

Danny scrunched up his face wondering where this logic came from. “How? They died eight years ago.”

“Your parents, Elliot and Ellen Whitmore. ” Chris Argent states entering the backyard followed by the Sheriff and Parrish. “

Jordan askes “How the hell did you think Stiles killed your parents?”

“Before they died Stiles and I were friends.”

“I remember that.”

“He came over after school and we were being…well, we pored sugar in the gas tank.  It was his idea.”

The Sheriff rubbed his face, it wasn’t hard to believe, eight year old Stiles loved pranks.  “Why?”

“He said that it would make the car go faster.”

“Then later that night the car is on fire.” Danny connects the dots.

“He killed my parents and you did nothing about it.” He points a clawed finger at the Sheriff as his face twists and morphs into his beta shift with long sideburns and flashy golden eyes.

“My father killed them because they were on there way to the Sheriff station to confess what happened with the Hales. Your father was driving. Gerard shot him and he crashed the car into a tree killing both of them then he set the car on fire.” Chris informed the beta shifted teen.  “I am sorry for all the fucked up amounts of pain my family has caused.”

Jackson rushes Chris pushing Danny and the Sheriff out of the way.  He grabs the man by collar and tosses him off the deck as he jumps on top of him.  His clawed hand wrapped around his throat.  Danny reacts by grabbing his friend and tossing him to the other end of the yard.  As Jackson recovers Danny removes his shirt, kicks off his jeans and underwear all the while his body shifts.  His sink turns green with hint of browns as his scales and spikes appear along with his tail.  He drops to all fours as his face elongates to fill with rows of sharp teeth and his hair is replaced with a large frill that is extended four feet from his neck.

“Are you done Jackson?”  Danny hiss with his forked tongue.  Parish and the Sheriff scramble to pick Chris up out of the grass as they watch the dragon stalk closer to the werewolf.

“Not a chance.  He killed my parents.”

“His father did.” Danny’s tail swings with every step.

Jackson gets to his feat and lunges at his friend who easily grabs him from the air and slams him down to the earth.  The sound of bones breaking as Jackson’s back makes contact with the broken patch of cement in front of the shed can be heard all the way to the deck.  Danny looks his friend in the eyes then releases him.   He starts to shift back snagging his jeans from where he left them before entering the house.

Jackson lays still with a broken back when Parrish’s phone rings.  He walks back inside following Danny.  John is looking over Chris’s wounds when Jackson growls trying to move. “You better get a hold of that temper before you kill someone.”  The Sheriff helps Chris stand and they return to the kitchen just as Jordan finishes his phone call.

“That was Stiles.  He found what he thinks is a blasting cap at the bunker. I’m going to grab my gear and check it out.  Can you handle…”

The Sheriff winks at the younger man, “I got it. Go.” He pulls open a drawer of medical supplies and starts to treat Chris’s wounds.

Chris holds a clean dishtowel to side of his neck. “Thanks for pulling Jackson off of me.” He looks at the shirtless Danny who’s now back in human from.

“I didn’t do it for you.  I did it for Jackson.  No one should have another person’s death on their conscious.”  He paused took a drink of water “Even if it’s a hunter.”

“My family hasn’t hunted your kind, in a very long time.”

“Some how that doesn’t make it right.” Danny puts in glass in the sink and goes back outside with a healing Jackson.


	4. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the Sheriff's station eight years ago?

After about an hour of walking he still didn’t find it.  One thing Stiles learned from his mother is that  if the Nemeton doesn’t want to be found it won’t be found.  Right now it doesn’t want to be found.  The more he thinks about it the more it make sense.  The threat is still out there even though he's a full mage he is untrained and doesn't have the best control. While that may work for now it doesn’t help Stiles with is issue. A magical discharge would be a temporary solution to the energy that is building under his skin.  The only problem is he doesn’t know how to do this safely.  He’s never had this level of charge before. Perhaps it’s in the book.  He turns towards home trying to calm his magic.  When his phone rings.  He smiles at the caller ID, Derek.

“How’s the tunnels?” He answers.

“Gross. How’s the search.”

“I’m stumped.” Stiles says with a chuckle.

“Boyd and Scott are the only ones that showed up. There are miles and miles of tunnels.”

“I think we need to regroup. I’m heading home.”

“Agreed.” Derek pauses “Stiles.”

“Yeah, big guy.”

“I think it’s time to tell your dad.”

Stiles doesn’t answer he just ended the call and kicks a rock at a tree. The more he walks the more his mind drifts back to the night it all changed. 

 

_Eight years ago._

 

_Claudia instead that John take Stiles to work with him.  It wasn’t an unusual request, he’d done it many times before and Stiles enjoyed hanging out that the Sheriff station.  So, Stiles packed his ‘go bag’ as he called it full of snacks, books, and even his homework._

_When the call came in that there was a fire in the Preserve, he left Stiles and the new Deputy Jordan Parrish to stay behind.  They sat and listened to the reports over the police radio._

_“The Hale house is burning.” The first deputy on seen reported.  Moments later they heard the firetrucks and ambulances scream past the station.  It was like listening to an action movie only this was real._

_Stiles was bouncing off the walls, he could stand still.  “Stiles, your father is fine.”  Parrish tried to tell him._

_“Not Dad.” He pulled at this skin. “Too tight. My skin is crawling.”  He pulled off his t-shirt, kicked off his shoes. Parish tried to stop him from stripping when the door chimed at the front desk._

_“Hello…” Someone called entering the bull pen._

_Parrish and Stiles walked out of the Sheriff’s office. The teenager looked at a half-naked Stiles then at Parrish. “It’s not what you think.  Can I help you?”_

_“My name is Derek Hale, my sister told me…” Derek doubled over in pain grabbing his chest as he fell to the ground. He tiled his head back, blue eyes flashing and his beta shift took over as he roared, hollow to the ceiling.  When it ended tears pored down his face.  Parrish helped him to the bench outside the office and enveloped him in a hug.  Stiles stood in the doorway of his father’s office holding a blanket dressed only in his boxers and socks._

_Both men pulled away from each other and for a second they looked the boy.  They had to shield their eyes as a blinding light enveloped from Stiles.  Power surged thru him and around him. The light dimmed enough for them to see Stiles hover, fly, float from the doorway to the middle of the bull pen._

_Later Parrish would describe what happened to Stiles as he looked like he was possessed.  The white light made his skin look iridescent, his eyes wide with purple irises that seemed miles away.  The whole experience lasted less then five minutes._

_Both Derek and Jordan rushed to catch Stiles as he fell from the ceiling.  Derek was the one to catch him._

_“He’s cold.” Derek commented cradling the unconscious boy in his arms.  He carried the boy back into the office and wrapped him in a blanket. “What happened to him?”_

_“I don’t know.”  Parrish placed his hand on the blanket and his hand glowed red. “I know you are a werewolf, I’m a hellhound and his mother is a mage.  I guess it has something to do with that.” Parrish pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the Sheriff._

_“Parrish?”_

_“Sheriff, something happened to Stiles and Derek Hale is here.” He says cautiously._

_“Ah hell,  I’m on my way back.”_

_A few minutes later the Sheriff returns to Laura hugging Derek tightly in the bench outside his office.  They both are in tears and in shock.  Parrish is standing in the door way to his office looking frazzled and stressed._

_“Dad?” Stiles calls weakly from inside and John rushes to his side.  Stiles opens his eyes and they glow purple.  His face if flushed like he has a high fever but he is cool to the touch. “Mom?”_

_John can’t keep the tears back anymore as he wraps his arms around his boy and whispers in his ear that they are going to be alright. By the time both of them calm down, Laura and Derek are no were to be found. The Sheriff doesn’t even go after them they need time to heal as much as they do._

Present

 

Stiles opens the door to his house and is met with two angry werewolf’s threating to trash his house.  Parrish and his father in the middle trying to keep the peace. 

“We don’t attack humans!” Laura yells at Jackson both wolfed out. “Even if they are hunter scum.”

“He killed my parents.” Jackson starts to circle the Alpha pointing to Chris in the living room.

“His father killed you parents…he did not!” Laura growls.

Stiles steps in the middle of stand off gently nudging his father out of the way.  “What happened?”  He looks at Danny.

“He attacked Chris and I put him on his ass with a broken back.”

“I would of paid money to see that.”  Stiles joked. “Seriously, Dad order about a dozen large pizzas and let’s eat. I got a get a book.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More background. The first pack pizza night.

Laura growled one more time then they backed away to their separate corners.  Derek followed Stiles down to the basement.  As soon as the door closes and locks he turns to face Derek.  He’s eyes blead purple and his hands spark uncontrollably.  Derek rushes to him a pulls him into a tight hug anchoring him as Stiles melts into the embrace burring his nose in Derek’s shirt.

“I got you.” Derek whispers walking him to the old sofa in the back of the room.

Slowly as his breathing evens out and the cusp of the panic attack eases itself back he relaxes and his eyes change back to their normal whiskey brown.  “Thanks.”

“How can I help you?”

“I feel my control slipping.” He stands and makes his way to the large desk where The Book of Knowledge and Time is resting. “Not slipping it’s like a leaking dam during a rainstorm.  The pressure just keeps on building and building soon it’s going to explode and take the town with it.   Your sister has every right to be afraid of me.”

“I’m not afraid of you. I could never be afraid of you.” Derek turns his head and gently places a kiss to his lips. “I love you.” He said with sincerity looking in his eyes.

“I love you too.” Stiles dragged his hands thru Derek’s hair and pulling him closer till their lips meet a tender kiss was what he intended however it ended when sparks shocked Derek mouth. “Son of a…” He pulled away angry.

“Relax. It’s fine.”

“No its not fine, I can’t even kiss my boyfriend without electrocuting him.”

Derek takes a step back and asks. “Explain how your powers work again.” Stiles can see that he is thinking.

“The Nemeton is part of a network, they are call connected via ley lines. Think of them as like cities and the ley lines are the high ways that connect them.  When the world was created there used to be 18 now only 6 1/2 remain. My connection to them gives me the ability to control the natural elements of the earth.”

“So, you can feel the ley lines.” Stiles nodded his head yes. “and the Nemeton has to be on a ley line.” Again Stiles says yes. “How about tomorrow you and I pick a ley line and follow it, maybe it will lead us to the Nemeton.”

Stiles considered the idea but shook his head no. He hefted the book of knowledge and time. “Before we play follow the ley line I’m going to see what the good book has to say. Plus I have school tomorrow.  That’s going to be fun with four new wolves.”

“Let Laura worry about them. Come on.  Pizza should be here by now.”

Stiles brings the book with him.  Every seat in the living room is taken over by teenagers and a mountain of pizza.  Derek and Stiles take a sit on the floor next to the coffee table and lean back against the couch.

“Dude, you brought the book of the dead.  That’s nasty.” Scott says thru a mouth full of pizza.

“Ugh! What’s that smell?” Erica comments.

Stiles point to the book in his lap and explains. “This is the collect knowledge, history’s and stories that have been handed down from mage to mage for hundreds of generations. The first entry is from the first Pharaoh Menes.”

“So, its fucking old, why dose it smell like that.” Jackson attituded hadn’t changed in the last half hour.

“It’s not bound in leather is it?” Derek said inching away from it.

“No, and I will tell you all after we eat.” Stiles takes a slice of peperoni.

“Why do you have it, here.” Laura asks trying not to look discussed because she knows what that smell is.

Stiles stands and looks directly at Jackson. “I need to apologies to you.  This morning I lost control. I never wanted to electrocute you.  I admit I wanted to slap you for what you did to my jeep.  For that I am sorry. I am hoping that I can find the answers to how to regain control in here.”  He turns to Laura. “My mother never had a problem with control.  Talia turned one werewolf a year and I think the reason I have a build up of energy.” He holds up his hand. “Is because you turned so many at once.  I have five days till the full moon to find control so, I can help with your pack of betas.”

“It’s my fault. That’s what you are saying.” Laura stands face to face with Stiles.

“No. You saved four lives.  I can learn how to control this.”  His eyes bleed purple and he held his sparking hands up. “All I need to do is find out how.”

“Your not the only one that needs to learn control.  The full moon is in one week.  Right now Erica and Boyd have the most control.” Laura looks at her young pack. “It’s not going to be easy, but I have faith that you can each find an anchor,  one that will pull you back to your human side. For me it’s my bother. Has been since the fire.”

“Before the fire I was still learning control, my Uncle was trying to teach me by using anger.  Then the fire.” Derek spoke, it was a hard subject to talk about but Stiles and Laura helped him heal. “After we ran but I could never get away from Stiles. He is my anchor.” This thought makes him smile fondly at the young mage.

“I’ve never needed an anchor.” Danny offers. “Not remotely human.”

“Lucky.” Scott mumbles

“Tomorrow after school you start training, learning and accepting the part of ourselves as the wolf.  Meet at the old Hale house in the Preserve.”

“I’ve got lacrosse practice.” Jackson says.

“No sports of any kind until you can control the shift.”  Laura orders her eyes shining Alpha red.

Jackson wants to protest but he is met with growls from everyone in the room.  He backs down sinking into the cushions more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from an Argent perspective. I have decided who, only that it's not Allison. Also, we find out what happened to Matt.


	6. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the Argents and the morning after the pizza party.

Later that night after the teenagers, the pack, left or went to bed.  Parrish, John and Chris were all that remained in the kitchen gathered around the table each nursing a tumbler of whiskey.  “Hell of a day.” John breaks the tension.

“I met Claudia once.  I was about fourteen.  My mother and I were in the mall looking for Christmas gifts. This tiny lady with long brown hair asked me to reach a shirt for her from the top shelf.  All innocent but my mother just looked at her and said ‘Why on earth would we help a thing like you?’  I didn’t understand. My mother pulled me away and gave me a lecture on talking to strangers especially ones that don’t need my help.” Chris took a long dink. “When I got home I found a letter in my pocket.  It said, ' _In this life we can’t choose our family but we can choose our friends.  Even family can be monsters.’_ I never understood that until these last few days. I can only guess what monstrous things my father is doing to Allison.  I hope that when we find her I can undo the evil that’s being done to her.  I don’t what her to be a monster like the rest of my family.”

“We will find her.” Parrish reaches over and puts a reassuring hand on Chris’s. “Stiles was right about the blasting cap.  I went down in the tunnel and the explosion came from inside.  They caused the cave in not Stiles or the stump.”

“Right now the best thing we can do is wait for the hunters to make the next move.” John downs the last of his drink then reaches for the bottle only to be stopped by Jordan.

“You’ve had enough.” Jordan takes the bottle and returns it to the cupboard.

“There is something I’ve wanted to ask." Takes a drink, "You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.”

Jordan looks and John like the know what question is coming. “I think I know the question.  We get it a lot actually.  What is an old man like myself doing with a man twenty years younger.  The answer is simple, we want the same thing.  After Claudia died, Jordan pulled me out my grief by being a good friend.  He helped Stiles get control over his power and deal with his mothers death.  It got to the point that he moved in.  By the time I realized it we were sharing a bed because I couldn't sleep without someone next to me.  He became my anchor.  It’s never been anything sexual between us, just companionship.  Jordan defines himself as asexual.  The most we have done is kissed, grandma kisses as Sties calls them.”

“Anymore questions?” Jordan askes.

“Nope.” Chris stands to leave drowning the last of his drink. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

* * *

 

“Oh. Allison.” Kate walks around the brunet teenager that is tied to an old chair. “I’ve been looking forward to this day. See, today is the first day of your training.” She whispers in her ear. “The clock starts now.” Kate places an arrow head in her hands and leaves.

"Kate!" Allison screams after her as the door closes.

“If my granddaughter is anything like you then she wont need the arrow to free herself.” Gerard’s sly voice echoes in the hallway of the old warehouse.

“If she’s anything like me, we should be grateful. After what Matt here told us.” Kate drags her hand over Matt's naked chest with a seductive smile. 

“We had a deal.” Matt hissed from the metal chair he was strapped to. “I told you that she bite four people, turned them into those abominations. And you were supposed to teach me how to kill them.”

“We aren’t taking any new recruits.” Victoria marches into the hallway. “Allison is almost free. This sorry excuse has had two days.  I say we take out the trash.”

“Agreed.” Gerard hands Kate brass knuckles with claws attached, then Victoria a long sword. With a smile he tells them “Have fun.”

Victoria unties Matt and Kate grabs him by shoulder and they push him out of the building.  The warehouse is in an old abandoned part of Beacon Hills that borders the woods.  Victoria pokes him in the back when he starts to slow down.  "How did you know about us?  When you showed up here two days ago, you asked to speak to Mr. Argent." 

"I have eyes. This town is full of freaks and it's not that hard make the leap the supernatural.  When you all showed up at the police station I knew you could teach me, train me to be like you." Matt explained.

Victoria and Kate laughed. "You have no loyalty or honor." Victoria scuffs. "Keep walking." She pokes him again. 

* * *

 

After a day like yesterday all John wanted was to drink his coffee and read it paper before going into work.  When Jordan, who had the day off, came happily down the stairs with a big o’girn on his face he felt it was out of place for the drama that is happening around them.

“Morn’ sunshine.” Jordan greeted him then proceeded to get a coffee cup down.

“You’re too happy for all the crap going around in town.”

“You know me always looking on the bright side.”

“And what side is that?” He held up the local paper showing images of the earthquake and the cleanup.

Jordan put a k-pod in the machine then joined John at the table. “Maybe it’s a hellhound thing, but this morning when I woke up I felt alive.” John rolled his eyes at that, “Stiles is like a little brother to me and I am proud that he ascended to mage.”

“He can’t control it…”

“Not yet, but he will.  Derek is here, the town has a pack again, and I have the day off.” He explained.

John’s cell phone rang caller ID was the station.  Tara would be manning the desk at this time of the morning. “Hello.”

“Sir, two joggers found a body in the woods.”

“Ah! Hell.  I’m on my way.” He ended the call and looked at Jordan who was fixing his coffee. “You had to go a head and jinx it.” He stood grabbed his gun belt from the table, wallet, key and cell phone. “Make sure our young mage isn’t late for school.”

As if on cue Stiles stumble into the kitchen with his usual level of grace when he’s not possessed by the Nemeton. “Hey, daddio. Jordio.”

“Go to school.” John said leaving.

Stiles grabbed his Star Wars cup and started his coffee all while giving Jordan an inquisitive look. Jordan has been on the receiving end of this look for far to long but he’s not always immune. “Go to school. Make sure the pack doesn’t kill each other or someone else.”

“And the reason my Dad ran off?”

Jordan sipped his coffee trying to come up with a good answer. “If you need to know about it the Sheriff will tell you about it.” He grabbed an apple from the basket on the table. “Did Derek spend the night?”

“No.” Stiles said quickly. “You remember my Dad kicking him out with the rest of the pack.”

“DEREK!” Jordan yelled. “Come on down.”  The stairs creaked as the werewolf came down. “I wont tell your father about Derek climbing in your widow on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Derek asked arms crossed over his bear chest.

“Leave your dad alone.  If he needs your help on this case or it’s something you need to know he will tell you.”

“Alright.” Stiles gave in. “If Stumpy reaches out to me, then this deal still stands.”

Jordan shakes his head in agreement then left them in the kitchen.  It was his day off but he had every intention to spend it looking for Gerard Argent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think it's Matt in the woods? What happens in school?
> 
> That's the last of the backstory that I want to put out there for now. Next up, four werewolves in school and the discovery of the body. 
> 
>  
> 
> Questions, comments and kudos welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try and post one chapter a week, but with the holidays that might not happen.   
> Comments, questions and kudos welcomed.


End file.
